Midnight's Heart BOOK 1
by EsraMiseryMcCartyCullen
Summary: this is an EMMETT and ESRA love story for emmmett lovers mostly hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window for hours ignoring Mark the entire time which didn't go unnoticed

Mark: you will pay attention to me

he slapped me in the face

I nodded but didn't say anything

he punched me in the shoulder effectively breaking my shoulder

he growled at me I laughed

Mark: what are you laughing at

Esra: nothing sorry I did it so I wouldn't cry

he believed me but took me to the hospital

they fixed my shoulder and sent me back home with mark

I went to sleep and wasn't bothered anymore that night

the next day at school we had a talent show

I sung who I am by nick Jonas and the adminsratation

I was singing and crying because I related to the song

I saw the Cullens well Carlisle and Esme

I kept singing

Edward was singing I could hear it

I heard someone crying

the song went off and I got off stage Alice got on stage and sung when you say nothing at all by Allison kryass

Rosalie got on stage and sung strawberry wine by Deana carter I smiled

I was rocking side to side

Emmett got on stage and smirked at Edward

butterfly by crazy town came on I smirked and started to jump to it

I had on a pair of really ripped jeans and a old t shirt

I knew he was singing about Lorhan that's who loves him well I do too but oh well

Edward was doing the beat on the keyboard

jasper got on stage girls don't like boys came on by good charlotte

I laughed Alice walked over to me as well as rose they started jumping with me

it got to the part of the song that says paper or plastic doesn't matter shell have it and I pointed to Alice

she smiled

Elliot got on stage and sang anthem by good charlotte I smirked

I got on stage with him and got on the drums

I played a little then left I was going to be late

they shouted for me to stop

Principal Hendrix: and the winner is Esra Bryant you won 1,500 hundred dollars

I smiled

Alice clapped

mark snatched my check I sighed

Carlisle took it from him

Carlisle: she's our daughter now leave her alone

I smiled and hugged him

he handed me the check and walked me outside to Emmett's jeep which Emmett drove me to there house in

I walked in and started sing lifestyles of the rich and famous

Emmett chuckled

Emmett: yeah you could say that

I smiled

I had my check held tightly this was my money I never got to spend money before

Edward was sobbing

I smiled

Esra: ok hi I'm Esra sorry I never hung out with you before I had to stay away because of mark

they smiled all of them hugged me

Emmett hugged me last but didn't let go for a while

I smirked

my eyes blanked over and I got a vision me in labor and Emmett holding my hand

I pulled away Alice clapped

Emmett chuckled

Emmett: I saw too she shares powers Carlisle can you

Carlisle took me upstairs and I explained my self to him and all about me he smiled

Carlisle: thanks Esra

Esra: your welcome and if you need anything ask ill help

he nodded

they took me to a room that was gray black and red

Esra: this is Emmett's room what am I doing here

Alice: your his mate he claimed you lol ha-ha but yeah I know all about your feelings thanks for the powers everyone has them now mmmm see ya someone's wanting to talk to you

Emmett walked in I blushed

Emmett: I love you already I'm sorry if I left you no choice but I cant let you go I waited 120 years for you please love me back

Esra: he he I waited for you for millions of years you left me a no choice but to snag you now come here

he chuckled and hugged me

I smiled

emmett had all kinds of games but I was tired I haven't slept peacefully in years because of mark I was petrified he would rape me I heard emmett growl I smiled

Esra: don't worry he never did I made sure every time he would try his sex drive would vanish

he chuckled and hugged me tightly before letting go of me

he walked out and alice walked back in she was smiling

Alice: ok here we go I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes I already bought you pajamas for tonight so here ya go* hands me the pjs * umhmm I hope you like them here some bath stuff your fav and ems umm and here some stuff for your period which will start in 5 minutes so put one in before your shower

i smiled and thanked her

Esra: thanks ally your the best ever

she smiled and walked out

i walked into the bathroom and got my shower when i was done i walked out in my pjs

emmett was on his bed i smiled and climbed on the bed i laid down and fell asleep i slept super peacefully i woke up in the morning and alice had laid out me some clothes and there was a note

NOTE

here's your clothes Esme's driving you too school your late hurry up

END NOTE

I hurried and got dressed it was a skater out fit including a skate board I smiled

Esra: mom I'm going to skate to school

I heard her giggle

Esme: ok hunny hurry up

I was down the stairs and out the door I walked down the drive way and skated to school when I got to school I had my book bag on my back I did an Ollie in the parking lot everyone was staring at me I smirked and kick flipped it into my hand and then sat it in Emmett's jeep which emmett was standing beside smiling

I smiled and hugged him Lorhan screamed at me

Lorhan: get your hands off him

Esra: make me plastic brat

she smacked me and I punched her she smiled and walked off


	2. Chapter 2

Lorhan: there she is Mr. Hendrix she punched me

I groaned

Emmett: Lorhan smacked her first

the principal turned to me I nodded he turned to Lorhan and ushered her to the office we walked into the cafeteria and started to eat breakfast well I did anyways I ate toast with grape jelly sausage and milk and orange juice

When I was done we dumped our trays and walked out to go to class my first class was with alice

alice was sitting beside me

Alice: wanna mess with people

I giggled

Esra: sure

class started first we got Mrs. Taylor our math teacher

Esra: watch this

I stared and the teacher and whispered anxiety

she started fidgeting

I smiled alice smirked and turned to Mike Newton

she opened her mouth and made a burp noise mike burped loudly and then blushed

Mike: sorry big breakfast

I smiled alice giggled

I turned to Jessica and sent her a feverish urge to kiss mike she groaned and then asked to leave class I smiled and sent her calm she walked out and class was dismissed

we walked out and into our next class who we had with Rosalie and Elliot Spanish time

I sat down and the teacher said hello in Spanish with Mrs. Sanchez

Mrs. Sanchez: hola recepción del Esra a la clase

Esra: gracias

she smiled and started teaching

we listened for a little bit until emmett knocked on the door

Mrs. Sanchez: come in

Emmett: excuse me can I borrow Esra Alice Elliot and Rosalie there's a family emergency

she nodded we walked out with emmett who grabbed my hand and we walked out the door we saw Edward sitting in the Volvo

Emmett: ok the new girl Bella moved here right well she's Edward's singer I need your help Esra he wont let me fix it

I nodded and walked over to the car with my shield up I knocked on the window he let it down I blasted him with resistance

Esra: there ya go Edward she's still your singer just your able to resist it

he smiled and thanked me

Edward: thank you Esra

Esra: your welcome you know your in love with her right

he nodded she walked out of the school house and right to us screaming in her head that Edward was an asshole

I sighed and clamed her down

Esra: Bella would you mind coming to our house this afternoon we need to explain something to you

she nodded and hugged me then she left

school was over

I got in Emmett's jeep and we took off towards our house when we got there Esme was on the porch

Esme: we are getting company this evening

Esra: yep time to cook I think she'll like Italian Edward went to pick her up

we started getting ready I changed into a gray sweater and black slacks with gray high heels

when I was dressed I walked to the kitchen and told Rosalie to be nice that Bella was Edwards mate as I was Emmett's she nodded

they walked into the kitchen

alice and jasper were outside in the tree

Esme: smell that

Rosalie: here comes the other human

I giggled

they walked into view

Esme: hi Bella were making Italian for you

Bella: Buon Giorno?

Esme: Molto Bene!

Alice: there you are Bella

she walked over and hugged her

Alice: oh Edward was right you do smell good

I giggled

Esra: hello Bella nice to see you again hope your hungry

I growled at Edward under my breath he smiled

Bella: I'm starved what we got

I giggled that's my friend now

alice smiled and danced around Bella and to the refrigerator

she got a soda out

Alice: here ya go

Bella took it and smiled

Bella: thanks

Alice: your welcome

after Bella and I ate we sat her down in the living room

Edward: Bella you remember I told you I had a secret to tell right

Bella: yes

Edward: well were vampires except for Esra she used to be one now she's human

Bella: ok that's cool

I smiled she took it well and I knew she would

Edward: we will tell you all our stories mine starts in 1901 in Chicago Illinois and ends in the same place in 1918 I'm 17 and I have been since then that's all I remember

Carlisle: this is my story I was born in the 1600's and was the son of a preacher who hunted creatures such as I and my family now he got sick and sent me to do his job I was attacked and became what I am

Esme: my story started when I lost my baby I jumped off a cliff just three days later I remember that much I was found and taken to the hospital where Carlisle found me and changed me

Alice: I don't remember my story completely I just know my real name Esra wont tell me my story because it will interfere with your future

Bella nodded

Jasper: my story starts in the 1800's I was a solider for the confederate army in Texas when I met Maria she changed me and I was taught to fight but years later I found my alice and I have been happy ever since

Rosalie: my story started in 1933 I was raped and beaten by my drunk fiancé and his friends on a cold winter night in the street. They left me for dead. Carlisle turned me because I was too beautiful to go to waste.

Elliot: hello Bella my story starts about a year after time started I was created by someone in this room and then sent off on my own to live my life I found the Cullen's in 1915 by this persons orders and in 1933 I got my Rosalie I love her dearly

I stood up

Esra: hello Bella I know this will shock you. I am Esra Misery Hale by adoption and Esra misery Bryant by creation I created Elliot a year after the earth started turning we are the oldest things in the world I am the oldest but I just started my human life in 1992 but I ended my vampire life in 1915 by option from the gods and goddess I couldn't have a vampire life with out my emmett because I was lost with out him and when I got my human life I was stuck in adoption centers I don't remember my birth mother I think her name was Esmeralda but I am not certain my birth father I no nothing about I only know my adoptive parents who beat me * shows her my back were mark would beat me* crystal died when I was 12 because she fell out of a rolling car truth is she jumped because mark beat her too I knew when all of the Cullens were created born and what gifts they have but I will let them tell you I have all the gifts in the world all I have to do is want to use that gift and Elliot does too he he

Edward: I can read minds all except yours


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle: resistance to blood

Esme: motherly compassion

Alice: I can see the future as my main gift but Esra gave me the ability to see the past and alter something's

Jasper: emotions I can change them and sense them

Rosalie: I have no gifts but one my beauty Esra hasn't decided what gift to give me

Elliot: you already know mine now its Emmett's turn for his story and his gifts

Emmett: Bella I was born in 1915 when Esra was removed from the planet as a vampire I was born the same day and in 1935 I was out hunting when I was mauled by a bear Rosalie found me and Carlisle changed me I have my sweetheart Esra and my gift is super strength and I think Esra is giving me an extra gift

I giggled

Bella laughed

Bella: ok so your all together what Jessica said was true all of you are couples

Esra: yes we are only related by fake adoption but in our wonderful moms eyes we are her children so yea

Bella: so Carlisle is with Esme alice and jasper Rosalie and Elliot emmett and you Esra and Edward has no one

Esra: ha-ha he has you hunny he's in love

she smiled and ran to Edward hugging him tightly I smiled

good there together this should be fun I walked up to mine and Emmett's room and grabbed my purse that had my camera in it from alice I walked back down to the living room and looked through the camera quickly nothing inappropriate was on it so I handed it to Bella correction nothing was on it

Esra: here Bella take pictures of who you want to and ill print them out for you

she smiled and took pictures of all of us and handed me the camera I walked over to mine and Emmett's computer. all the couples had one they were all over the house in our favorite spots actually there in the place that we first kissed in the house or in that room mine and Emmett's is in the living room alice and jaspers is in there room rose and Elliot's is in the attic. Carlisle and esme's is in his office and Edwards is still in a box he hasn't had his first kiss in the house yet

I printed out the pictures then deleted them off the camera I handed the pictures to Bella

Esra: there ya go sweetie umm all of us are there including emmett I gave you a good picture of him

she found Emmett's picture and smiled he was smiling hugely at the camera

Esra: just to let you know emmett always jokes and smiles and laughs

she smiled

Alice: yay your spending the night

I giggled

Bella smiled

Esra: you'll be staying in Edwards room

Esme smiled she knew I was the one who would take up for Bella the most so she knew I would make this decision

Bella: I have a question.

Esme: you can ask us

Bella: who alls a virgin here I'm not sure if that's approate but I am curious

we all laughed

Alice: I lost mine to jazz

Jasper: I lost mine to someone I wished was alice

Elliot: I lost mine to rose

Rosalie: I was raped but I willingly gave my real virginity to Elliot

Emmett looked embarrassed

I smiled

Emmett: I was a ladies man in my human years I don't remember who I lost mine to but I wish it would have been Esra

Esra: I am a proud virgin and I refuse to lose it until I am married

Edward: I'm a virgin and I am proud as well

I giggled Edward was embarrassed

Bella: I'm a virgin too

I smiled

we sat and talked until she yawned and fell asleep Edward carried her to his room where he stayed all night staring at her in her sleep

Emmett: you tired yet sweetheart

I smiled and nodded before yawning

he carried me to our room and laid me down covering me up after alice changed me I was to tired to move emmett got in bed with me pulled me onto his chest and turn off the light I passed out after that I woke up to laughing and giggling

Esra: I'll kill you alice and Bella if you don't lower your voice its Saturday and its only 7:30 now shhh

alice shut up quickly Bella asked her what was wrong and she explain they got quieter and I fell asleep again only to get woken up in 2 hours by bouncing on the bed

Emmett: come on dammit NOOO you cant beat me grrrrrrrr faster move that piece of shit. you drive like my grandma

I growled

emmett chuckled and laid back on me

I smacked him upside the head

he chuckled

Esra: if you don't be quite I will get Esme to drain all the grizzlies in the northern peninsula and leave you hungry I said sleepily

he smiled and got quiet

I fell back asleep I woke up on my own about an hour later

I opened my eyes emmett was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book I chuckled

Esra: whatcha reading

Emmett: how to love with out hurting your girl by van gotti

I smiled

always considerate of me

I walked over to him and hugged him

I pulled away and went to the closet oops I have no clothes to wear

alice ran through the door holding a pair of designer jeans and a black sweater


	4. Chapter 4

I put on the clothes and brushed my teeth I walked down stairs and into the kitchen followed by emmett

I ate me some eggs and toast when I was done I washed my dishes

Bella: Esra can I ask you a couple of questions

Esra: sure sweetie

Bella: firstly why does emmett follow you like a puppy secondly why don't you have clothes thirdly why are your eyes brown today and yesterday they were black fourthly why are you with emmett and fifthly why did they take you from earth in 1915

Esra: ha-ha ok first question is why does emmett follow me around like a lost puppy hmmm everyone's mate does but emmett does it more because I am human he does it to make sure I am protected but he doesn't do it all the time just certain times second question why don't I have any clothes well I don't have any because of mark and because we haven't had a chance to go shopping alice is taking me tomorrow third question my eyes were black yesterday because I was nervous about you meeting us today they are brown because that's my natural eye color but my eyes can change to any color I want its like I have contacts when I don't hmm fourth question I am with emmett because he is my big teddy bear and I love him with all my heart fifthly they offered me humanity but I had to be a god for a while. until they could find away for me to be with emmett so it took hundreds of years o.k. any more questions

Bella: uh huh why do you look like the perfect girl

I giggled that's what everyone ask

Esra: because I was created to look like the perfect woman in my own eyes and that's what I look like to my self with out all the bruises

she smiled and hugged me I smiled

in truth I was what everyone called perfect but in truth I was not all that perfect

Esra: Bella I am not perfect I am human like you I have my flaws we all do even emmett here his is his goofiness at times and the other times its his idiocy

she smiled

Bella: what are Edwards flaws

Esra: ha-ha you'll find out

she smiled and hugged me then alice walked in

Alice: Esra time for you to go to the store

I smiled and grabbed Emmett's hand and drug him out side to the jeep he drove me to the store and walked in with me

when we got inside we got all the food me and Bella needed and paid and left

when we left someone was following us when we pulled in the driveway they sped off away from us I sighed mike Newton was stalking me

we walked into the house I had a bag with milk in it and emmett carried the rest he wouldn't let me carry it I sighed and we put up the groceries

I walked up to mine and Emmett's room he stayed down stairs I plopped on the bed and fell asleep

a few hours later emmett woke me up it was 2:30

I walked into the living room Bella was gone

I smirked

Esra: you run her off Edward

he chuckled and nodded no

Edward: nope she had to leave to go out with Charlie

I smiled and nodded

I walked over to Emmett's and my computer I put on the head phones and turned on my music emmett was gone hunting

I turned on Stan by eminem

then tainted love came on by Marylyn Manson

I smiled Emmett's been messing with my music I giggled

I laughed at the songs I was listening to I giggled at one part of a song

Edward was laughing at me cause I was acting all gangster

the way I am by eminem came on I smiled

I sang along in my head

then without me came on I smiled

alice was laughing

Esra: Nan Ana nana

you really got me kicked on and emmett walked in and over to me

I was singing

it went off

emmett was laughing I smiled

I heard a car door shut and someone walk in I spun around and saw Bella stomping in the house I busted out laughing it was a funny sight to see

Edward was chuckling

Bella: stupid werewolf

I really laughed then

Esra: awe is Jacob getting on your nerves

she nodded

I smiled and pulled out Emmett's cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number

Sam answered on the third ring

Sam: what's up emmett

Esra: its Esra and tell Jacob to stop being a douche or ill neuter him

Sam was laughing at Jacob who I heard scream at me

Esra: shut up Jacob I am allowed on the res remember I can hurt you

he cussed at Sam then me

I smirked

Esra: thanks Sam

Sam: your welcome

I hung up and walked out the door and hopped into Emmett's jeep which had the keys in the ignition and drove to the reservation

when I got there Jacob was standing at the line I smirked and drove past him at full speed I pulled into Sam and Emily's yard and cat called for them

Esra*whistles* YO Sam Emily I'm here

they walked out side looking shocked

Sam: you dare come here

Esra: look you dont want to fight with me because you will lose and die even if I am a human I still have my gifts thank you very much and I don't want Emily mad at me for killing her fiancé

he sighed he knew I was telling the truth if I wanted to I could kill the entire wolf pack

Sam: what are you here in regardance of

Esra: the treaty


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: what about itEsra: I want to discuss some changes to the treaty concerning myself and Isabella swan

Jacob sighed he stood no chance I sighed

Sam: call Carlisle to sign the treaty and ill change anything you want

I pulled out Emmett's cell phone and dialed Carlisle number he answered on the third ring

Carlisle: Hello what do you need sweetie

Esra: they have agreed to make changes to the treaty in order of me and Bella

Carlisle: ok ill be there in 20 minutes with the family ask them if that's ok

Esra: Sam is it ok if my family comes for the signing your going to need all of our signatures

Sam: yes and ill warn everyone * jokingly*

we sat down I sat away from them but Seth and Embry sat close to me talking to me I knew Seth because I used to change his diapers and I've known Embry since I was little he's 2 years younger than me he's only 15

Seth: I'm happy we can get rid of the treaty I like you guys ya'll are cool and not all demented like other vampires

I smiled

emmett pulled in the yard first and hopped out running to me but he stopped about 15 feet from me I smiled

I got up and hugged him

Emmett: I love you Esra You are my heart

Esra: I love you too emmett and ditto

I am midnight's heart I Esra misery hale am emmett Cullens heart

I sighed

Sam: how can you stand it

Esra: simple cause I love him

he shuddered but smiled at me

Sam: in order for the changes we have to ask Esra some questions with out her mate emmett

emmett kissed my temple and then walked off toward Rosalie and Elliot

Sam: is he out of hearing distance and does he have powers like Bella's leech

I giggled

Esra: yes he's out of hearing range and no his power is the fact he's stronger than the rest of them

he smiled

Sam: ok we have to ask what your plans are with emmett

Esra: marry him have a real honey moon* glares at Jacob* maybe have kids if its possible and no they wont be of harm to you or for that matter anyone but me and I know what to do to take care of my self

Sam smiled

Sam: when will you be changed

Esra: after graduation maybe a little later

he nodded

Esra: I want to warn you I wont be like normal newborns I will be a lot easier to deal with and I wont crave human blood so don't worry about that

he smiled and hugged me I giggled

Emily was listening intently

Esra: so what else do you need

Sam: how much Venom will be needed

Esra: to change me or Bella

Sam: you

Esra: a lot from emmett since he is the reason I am changing and a little from each of the other Cullens

Sam: oh ok

Esra: anything else

Sam: yes we have plenty more questions for you

I sighed

Sam: are you leaving at anytime

Esra: yes for a couple of weeks with emmett this coming summer for passing Esme is allowing me to go off

Sam asked me a few more questions then asked for Carlisle to come over and talk to him

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE


End file.
